phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Read the full summary... Phineas, Ferb and Friends File:Isabella hiccups.jpg|Isabella hiccuping. Phineas tells the plan.png File:Fireside Girls in alien costume.jpg|"Yeah!" Floating candles chasing Candace.jpg|"AHHH! Stay away from me!" Haunted House Vampire.jpg|"It is evening, isn't it?" File:Floating baby head.jpg|"A giant floating baby head? What's that even about?" File:How did Django get there?.jpg|Django suddenly appears to see the house being pulled away. File:Haunted house tears away from the Fireside Girls.jpg|The Fireside Girls realize they'd better get out of there. File:WorriedGroup.png|"Phineas!" Phineas falls from the haunted house.jpg Isabella watches Phineas fall.jpg File:QuickEveryoneSashes.png|"Quick, everyone! Sashes!" File:MillySashThrow.png|Milly throwing her sash. Kjlkjlk.png File:GingerSashThrow.png|Ginger throwing her sash. File:SashTrampoline.png|The Fireside Girls make a trampoline out of their sashes. Phineas bouncing off the trampoline.png Isabella catches Phineas.jpg Now, THAT was scary.jpg Isabella realizes her hiccups are gone.jpg File:Hey, my hiccups are gone.jpg closeup eyes of Gretchen.png|Close-up on Gretchen's eyes. So Isabella did it work.jpg Hi Phineas what'cha you Ph-Phineas.JPG|"Hi, Phineas. What'cha do.. Ph-Phineas?" A shadow figer head right to Isabella.JPG Isabella got little scared.JPG|Isabella getting a little scared Darn.JPG What else you got?.jpg File:Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg|"Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it. "Any chance that cured your hiccups?.jpg Isabella's hiccups weren't cured by Candace.jpg Isabella hiccups in agreement.jpg Isabella hiccups yet again.jpg Isabella hiccups again.jpg Adyson, Ginger, Buford and Baljeet coming over.jpg GingerLookAtBaljeet.png This better be good, pointy.jpg Isabella has been CURSED!.jpg Group gasping upon hearing Isabella is cursed.jpg Group annoyed upon hearing Isabella has hiccups.jpg Worse case I've ever seen.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 1.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 2.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 3.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 4.jpg Group watching Phineas' plan.jpg Oh, there you are, Ferb.jpg Let's get our scare on.jpg That was a great day, Ferb.jpg What did you think the scariest object was.jpg Definately the Giant Floating Baby Head.jpg Phineas says yeah to Ferb.jpg Phineas, Ferb and Perry relax as the episode appears to be over.jpg Yeah, where DID that come from.jpg Ferb has no idea.jpg Isabella still have the hiccups.JPG I was afraid she would say that.jpg Well, there's one more thing we could try.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Suzy Linda interrupts candace.jpg Candace getting phineas attention.jpg Candace calls her mom.jpg Jeremy on the phone talking to Candace.jpg Candace calling the Johnson residence again.jpg Jeremy picking up the phone to talk to Candace.jpg Jeeremy here.jpg Jeremy!.jpg Candace getting ready to go to Jeremy's house.jpg Candace arriving at Jeremy's house.jpg File:Tumblr m075861FyM1qjhwq1o8 1280.jpg File:Evil Suzy.jpg|Suzy shows her evil side to Candace. Jeremy asking what is going on.jpg Jeremy sees Candace on the ground.jpg Candace flees from the Johnson residence.jpg Candace riding her bike home.jpg Candace stops in shock.jpg Poodle on Candace's helmet.png Candace stutters upon getting shocked at what she's seeing.jpg Candace seeing the haunted house.jpg Candace sees the haunted house up close.jpg Those two are in such big trouble.jpg Candace entering the haunted house.jpg Candace locked in the haunted house.jpg Candace getting scared.jpg pterodactyl skeleton running behind Candace.jpg Candace screaming with her hair sticking up.jpg Candace screaming with her hair sticking up 2.jpg Candace presses the elevator button.jpg Candace enters the elevator.jpg Candace in the elevator with the giant floating baby head.jpg Candace unaware that the haunted house is being picked up.jpg Candace running up to Linda OGSOTDI.jpg Candace running up to Linda 2 OGSOTDI.jpg Wait till you see what Phineas and Ferb have done OGSOTDI.jpg Wait till you see what Phineas and Ferb have done 2 OGSOTDI.jpg File:FiresideGirlsleaving.png|The Fireside Girls leave after saving Phineas. Absolute terror.jpg These little creeps destroyed our backyard.jpg Candace unintentionally points out Baljeet.jpg File:Baljeet waving.jpg|Baljeet waving. Linda says hi to Baljeet.jpg That wasn't very nice, Candace.jpg Candace dismayed upon failing to bust again OGSOTDI.jpg Candace dismayed upon failing to bust again 2 OGSOTDI.jpg The haunted house lands behind Candace.jpg Candace realizing the haunted house is back.jpg Candace snickers upon getting a second chance to bust.jpg Candace saying it's back.jpg Disintivaporator on haunted house.jpg Disintivaporator runs out.jpg The haunted house gets disintivaporated.jpg Candace taking Linda out unaware the haunted house disappeared.jpg I told you, its returned.jpg Candace unintentionally points out Baljeet again.jpg I forgot my satchel.jpg Linda disbeleif, Candace in shock.jpg Goodbye, Candace.jpg|"Goodbye, Candace..." Candace's shock at not busting Phineas and Ferb but herself instead.jpg What's the matter.jpg|"What's the matter?" Phineas and Ferb are the matter.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb are the matter. This day was ruined and I didn't get to hang out with Jeremy." It was the best day for me.jpg|"Sorry, but you know, it was the best day for me!" Due to my incurable case of hiccups.jpg|"Due to my incurable case of hiccups..." showered with undivided attention from Phineas.jpg|"I spent an entire day showered with undivided attention from Phineas!" It was wonderful.jpg|"It was wonderful!" Candace surprisingly says hiccups.jpg|"Hiccups?" Isabella agreeing with Candace's hiccup statement.jpg Jeremy asking Candace why she ran away from his house.jpg Candace hiccups in front of Jeremy.jpg Jeremy after Candace hiccups.jpg Jeremy realizes Candace has a bad case of the hiccups.jpg Candace hiccups in front of Jeremy again.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water.jpg I've got a glass of water with your name on it.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water 2.jpg Candace hisses at Suzy.jpg Suzy says what.jpg File:Bufsusie.jpeg Confused Buford with Suzy.jpg I'll just go.png Suzy is confused.jpg Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz crate trap perry2.jpg|Agent P caught by surprise in a crate trap christmas lights perry.jpg|Agent P in his fight with Dr. Doofenshmirtz set fire to the sun.jpg|"To set fire to the sun!" Heinz wants to check his cargo.jpg I don't even play golf!.jpg MY GOLF CLUBS?!?.jpg THE DISINTIVAPORATOR?!.jpg PERRY THE PLATYPUS?.jpg Disintivaporator and golf clubs onscreen.jpg Perry on plane.jpg Umbrella on plane.jpg Christmas lights on plane.jpg Doof's lamp on plane.jpg Doof's old basketball on plane.jpg How the.jpg Why the?.jpg How?.jpg What the?.jpg Who the?.jpg Finish showing you my brilliant plan.jpg "It's Candace" Candace(Who'sThatGirl)1.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)2.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)3.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)4.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)5.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)6.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)7.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)8.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)9.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)10.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)11.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)12.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)13.jpg File:Candace enjoying the bouquet.jpg|Candace sniffing some flowers. Candace(Who'sThatGirl)14.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)15.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)16.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)17.jpg "One Good Scare" Franken-Ferb on the organ.jpg Come let's tip-toe into the dark.jpg|Come, let's tiptoe One good scare oughta do ya.jpg|into the dark. Isabella and Phineas in the dark.jpg|One good scare... Phineas turns on the lights.jpg|...oughta... Phineas and Isabella in the haunted house from OGSOtDI!.jpg|...do ya! You'll find our bite much worse than our bark.jpg|You'll find our bite much worse than our bark! Wolves howling.jpg Ghost room half 1.jpg|One good scare Ghost room half 2.jpg|ought to Ghost room half 3.jpg|do you some Ghost room half 4.jpg|good! If you should find.jpg|If you should find Isabella dragged out.jpg|the daily grind Running up the spiral staircase - 1.jpg|a tad bit taxing Running up the spiral staircase - 2.jpg|on the mind; Running up the spiral staircase - 3.jpg|to help unwind Running up the spiral staircase - 4.jpg|if so inclined Running up the spiral staircase - 5.jpg|I have a small Scary jack-in-the-box.jpg|suggestion That if you dare into my lair.jpg|That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for Quite a scare!.jpg|quite a scare! But will you share in this nightmare?.jpg|But "Will you share in this nightmare?" Would be my only question.jpg|would be my only question. Baljeet haunted house encounter.jpg|''Boo!'' Boo, boo I say.jpg|''Boo, I say!'' One Good Scare with Baljeet.jpg|''Baljeet?'' The scariest thing known to man.jpg|''Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man...'' Baljeet as a failed math exam.jpg|''A failed math test!'' Isabella and Phineas nonplussed at Baljeet's 'scare'.jpg Phineas says yeah right to Baljeet.jpg|''Yeah, right.'' We're just gonna move on now.jpg|''We're just gonna move on now.'' Phineas takes Isabella away from Baljeet.jpg Phineas and Isabella leave Baljeet's room.jpg Baljeet gives a scary warning.jpg|''You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!'' If your hair lies.jpg|If your hair lies Lifeless and limp.jpg|lifeless and limp... If your hair lies lifeless and limp.jpg Zombies with green hair.jpg|one good scare oughta Escaping the green haired zombies.jpg|Do ya! Zombies getting shocked.jpg Come with me, now.jpg|Come with me, now. Don't be a wimp!.jpg|Don't be a wimp! Glowing portraits.jpg Watching the portraits light up.jpg|One little scare Phineas grabs a spider.jpg|ought to Spiders lifting Phineas and Isabella.jpg|do ya some good. Phineas and Isabella reach Buford's room.jpg Phineas and Isabella enter Buford's room.jpg Phineas calls for Buford.jpg|''Hello?'' Phineas sees Buford in the shadows.jpg|''Buford?'' Buford as Suzy sees Phineas and Isabella.jpg|''Behold...'' Buford as Suzy revealing himself.jpg The face of evil.jpg|''The face of evil.'' Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister?.jpg|''Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister?'' You said you were gonna be something scary!.jpg|''You said you were gonna be something scary!'' She gives me the willies.jpg|''She is scary, man. She gives me the willies.'' Isabella and Phineas nonplussed at Buford's 'scare'.jpg One Good Scare with Buford.jpg|''Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies.'' You don't know man, you don't know!.jpg|''You don't know man, you don't know!'' we'll catch up to you later.jpg|''Uh... we'll catch up to you later, okay?'' File:Wash away the horror.jpg|''Wash away the horror... wash away the horror...'' Riding up the spider stairway - 1.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 2.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 3.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 4.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 5.jpg|That is quite right, Riding up the spider stairway - 6.jpg|I would delight Isabella being lifted.jpg|in taking flight Phineas being lifted.jpg|into the night! If I may give you such a fright.jpg|If I may give you If I may give you such a fright 2.jpg|such a fright, You know I surely would.jpg|you know I surely would! But if I seem.jpg|But if I seem A bit extreme.jpg|a bit extreme In my attempts.jpg|in my attempts To make you scream.jpg|to make you scream Remember that this spooky scheme.jpg|Remember that this spooky scheme Will cure your hiccups.jpg|will cure... Riding into a scary face - side.jpg|...your hiccups... Riding into a scary face - back.jpg|...for good! Scary face 'swallows' coaster car.jpg One blue scary face.jpg|One little, Two blue scary faces.jpg|One little, Three red scary faces.jpg|One little, Two more blue scary faces.jpg|One little, Phineas enjoying the rollercoaster while Isabella is scared.jpg|One little scare Scary faces look at Phineas and Isabella.jpg|oughta do you some End of the haunted house ride.jpg|good! Franken-Ferb.jpg|Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Panoramic images To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries